Forbidden Love: Don't Give Up On Me
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love. Lissa has been awakened, but she's different. Rose refuses to admit Lissa is gone. Can Rose's hope and love save Lissa from her dark side?
1. Awaken

A/N: Hello my lovely readers this is the sequel to Forbidden Love. Hope I don't mess it all up! Oh most of what Lissa is going through is bullshitted, since the books have been vague I have been left to my mind...which can be very bad or good.

Lissa was lying down in a bed. She felt weird, she knew the familiar throb in her head and went to see if she looked as horrible as she felt. She tried to remember what happened last night but she couldn't for the life of her.

"Ah you're awake sweetie." A womanly voice spoke causing Lissa to jump, she looked across the room into a dark corner where she could make out a woman perfectly, she never had this great sight.

"Who are you?" Lissa backed up she didn't know what was going on.

"Liss, you're awake good, I wondering if I took too much and gave too little." The woman walked up to Lissa, her eyes had a red rim to them and she screamed. The woman had her pinned agents the wall with her hand over Lissa's mouth.

"I already awoken you so you shouldn't scream, wait a few days pet and you'll feel wonderful. That pesky soul is gone and the realignments of it should go in a day or two." The woman talked in a hush tone very close to Lissa's ear.

"I'm dead?" She asked very dumbly.

"No you have a pulse, breathing, part from your eyes you seem very normal." This woman kissed Lissa's neck then moved her hand to Lissa's dress, she wasn't in that dress before.

"Get off me." Lissa struggled after a few seconds she felt very weak, she needed blood, she had a craving for moroi blood. She heard a loud beep and looked at the woman who got off her, as if noticing Lissa's weakness herself.

"That beep was your phone call one of your friends down here, you need to feed." The woman let go of Lissa and left the room.

Lissa curled up and started crying. She needed to be with Kim she had a child to look after for fuck shakes. She picked up the phone there was a text from Rose and about a hundred missed calls from Rose and Kim. She called Kim first got her voicemail so left her at that. She called Rose and she answered not with hello.

"_**Lissa I am so sorry I forgot everything. I need to be with you again please tell me where you are. There is so much I need to explain to you. I love you and I need to have you in my arms again.**_" Rose's voice broke Lissa's heart, of course she would remember everything now. She wanted to be with her but she couldn't it was impossible, in a few days she would be just as evil as the rest of them and would try and kill Rose for her blood, go after Christian and Andre, kill Dimitri but who would care about that. Eddie wouldn't stop her, hell he's been taken so many times by Strigoi before its surprising he's still alive.

"Rose, we can't be together...I've changed, not fully yet but it's a matter of time. Do not try to find me please don't try to find me and stay with Andre and Christian you need to protect them." Lissa cried into the phone. She saw herself in the mirror on the wall and saw the demon staring back at her. Rose always said she looked like a angel, well she must have fallen pretty far because her reflection scared her.

"Lissa what are you talking bout, I know I was really mean to you and I am so sorry, I didn't know what I felt for you, I needed Adrian to show me. I can't be away from you, it hurts too much. I'll always love you no matter how much you've changed." Rose's voice was breaking and it was full of love. It made Lissa sick to her stomach.

"Alright baby, tell you what I'll meet you someplace but come alone and empty handed because I have a surprise for you." Lissa heard herself say before she could stop herself, the demon in her was taking over, she needed to be in control. "Rose don't go. I've been awakened, my soul is gone. Parts of it remain from having it for so long but I don't know how much control I have. I love you, I always will but I am dead, tell them I died please start thinking that yourself. I'm sorry we can't be together." Lissa hung up and destroyed her phone after sending a text message. She broke down one last time before she looked up at the mirror a smirk on her face. She stood up and walked out of the room.

It's amazing how quickly one can change. Go from an Angel to a Demon. Good to Evil. Lissa made her way home it didn't take her long. Once she ate the moroi that the woman kept around she found she was much faster, stronger, better. She was at her door and knocked. Eddie opened it.

"Shut up. Go get Dimitri, do not say who I am." Lissa saw in the reflection from the door knob her eyes were back to pale green, that was odd, then again she never was a normal child.

"Sure thing." Eddie did just that and shut the door on her. Seconds later Dimitri answered it and she slammed his head into the door frame as soon as he came, he was out fairly quickly and she carried him back to the house she was living in for now. She tied him to the bed, kept him clothed of course she didn't want to see _that_.

OoOo

Rose was sitting on Lissa's bed. Andre was in her lap and hitting her boobs like they were drums.

She couldn't look at him and not feel the pain in her chest. He had a full head of hair, which was light brown, guess that's what happens when you mix pale blonde with black. His eyes were pale green just like Lissa's. He was a Dragomir that was for sure. She knew what Lissa was now, or said she was. Rose didn't care, she needed to be with her. She'd find a way to save her. She told Christian and Eddie she was dead that a woman called her from Lissa's phone saying it was found by a body. She couldn't find Dimitri to tell him that. She picked up little Andre and placed him in his crib. She called out to Christian that she was going out and Andre was in his crib awake. She was in Lissa's jeans, shoes, top. The only thing that was her own was the coat which had weapons.

She found Kim very easily, she was in her dorm. Rose didn't knock she just kicked in the door. Kim was on the couch and jumped up instantly.

"Lissa is dead. A Strigoi got her, was identified by her teeth. If you didn't keep Adrian from us, I would've walked her home and she would be alive!" Rose was punching the other girl hard. She lost Lissa, her soulful Lissa thanks to this girl and she was going to pay.

"You could've saved her!" Kim shouted trying to block the other girl's blows. "You were poking around here, that's why I wasn't with Lissa, you got her killed Rose. If you didn't get caught with her you would be her guardian. But you were too busy getting your pussy wet to care." Kim kicked Rose in the stomach which happily got her off of Kim.

"It was her choice to have sex not mine." Rose punched Kim's face and heard her nose snap under her knuckles.

"Yeah she said I was way better then you. Lack of experience makes seem cute in words like "You're the one I want to give it too" but they do shit for you when it comes to the actual sex part." Kim spat out some blood and wiped the blood off her face as much as she could.

"Bullshit!" Rose ducked Kim's fist. She kicked her into the wall and left slamming the door behind her. Rose refused to believe Lissa was gone.

OoOo

Dimitri woke up with a sharp pain in his neck. He looked around to see where he was.

"Good your awake." Lissa was on top of him in a flash.

"God, Lissa what happened to you." Dimitri asked staring into the young girl's red eyes.

"You happened. If it wasn't for you, Rose and I would be together in Portland." She rolled her neck as it cracked.

"Lissa what happened wasn't my fault, I love Rose and Rose loves me. You need to accept that." Dimitri knew he was going to die, but by God he was going down swinging.

"She doesn't love you. You are just a fucking idiot comrade." She bit into his neck making it as painful as possible. He screamed out and fought agents his bonds. The woman from before walked into the room and saw the scene before here.

"My my Lissa I am impressed." She walked over to the pair.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked once Lissa took her teeth out of his neck.

"I am Maria." She spoke and wrapped a arm around Lissa pulling her to her. "Are you going to keep this meal baby?" She whispered in Lissa's ear.

"Nope, just going to play with him for awhile. Once I'm done with him I'm going to Russia." She smirked at his reaction. "Might bring Rose with me." She loved how easily angered he was when he was high.

OoOo

Rose was sitting on the couch in Adrian's apartment.

"So she called?" Adrian asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah she sounded weird...she said she's her but she isn't her. What do you think is wrong with her?" Rose asked him she didn't know what to do. She should've took that class with Lissa, she would've been able to help her.

"She was drunk or drugged. That seems likely. More likely…" He stayed quiet. Rose just stared at him.

"No she can't be that…I'm going to meet her later on." Rose got a text from Lissa's phone a few minutes after the call she was going to meet her behind the old track building.

"Rose don't go. You don't thinks it odd that she warns you not to find then and then tells you meet her, alone and empty handed. Does that not sound very odd?" Adrian was pacing now he completely passed the bar. "I'll go with you. We'll get Eddie to come too. Christian can stay home with Andre. "

"No. She said alone. Lissa wouldn't hurt me. Not after everything we've been through. You're just jealous that I have someone that loves me when all you have are drinks." Rose shot up and left the room, how dare Adrian even think that. Lissa could never hurt anyone.

OoOo

"I think I broke him…" Lissa was moving Dmitri's head back and forth. He wasn't breathing and she couldn't hear a pulse. Maria was leaning agents the down.

"Well he is only guy; they always tend to finish early." She ran a hand through Lissa's hair. "Don't you have a Dhampir to go meet?" Lissa nodded. She walked over to mirror and watched the red in her eyes disappear.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Lissa asked looking over her shoulder at Maria.

"No…no that isn't supposed to happen, what element did you specialize in?" She raised an eyebrow at Lissa. She was currently drinking from the almost dead Dimitri. She ripped open her wrist and held it to his mouth.

"Spirit. Why are you waking him! I want to kill him not make him fucking better!" Lissa glared at the older woman.

"Spirit? Never heard of it. I'm going to awaken him so you can keep playing without worrying about killing him." Lissa changed into a new pair of Guess Jeans and a v neck purple shirt. She grab some plain converse she found and left the house. She was going to keep Rose around. They would be together forever, killing people for fun, Moroi for power. They would be unstoppable.

Lissa grinned as she waited for Rose to come.


	2. Sorry!

Hello Sadly I have come down with a ton of writer's block that and I'm in love Wizards of Waverly place and when I'm thinking about a story out of nowhere Alex and Juliet come in and start making out so this story (and every story since all my stories that are not WOWP are getting this note I am lazy) is on a hiatus blame my love for Selena Gomez and that blonde chick that plays Juliet.....Bridget...something I think) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fighting and Make Up Sex

**A/N: Okay working on the new chapter but again my mind can't handle doing Vampire Academy because the books broke me. The twists were clean as soon as the idea was formed…I felt like I was reading Twilight….this is a filler to keep you guys happy. It's a flashback before Rose and Lissa had their minds wiped. Expect fillers between chapters and if anyone would like to be my BETA and get inside info and whatever to this story message me or say so in a review. I need help with this story. I can't keep it up and the demand is getting scary. If you wish to take over the story message me I might end up giving it away.**** Tell me if you don't like the fillers as well.**

Rose was slowly waking up thanks to her bladder. She groaned far too comfy to get up but the nagging voice in her said that she didn't want to wet the bed so she got up. Normally Rose was more aware of what was around her but she was a bit distracted so she didn't notice the blonde that had her back to where the brunette slept only moments before.

Everyone knew Rose took care of Lissa, it was rule that just became number one, but a lot of people aside from close family or friends was that Lissa hated it, she hated that no matter what she did or tried to do Rose would put her first, even with sex. Lissa got off first and Rose would seem like a afterthought. Lissa put her sanity on the line to get back at Mia for what she did to Rose. Now as the blond pretended to be asleep in Rose's bed she was forming a plan to show Rose that she didn't always need to be taken care of and that she was more than capable to take care of Rose and herself.

The brunette came back still half asleep she even banged into the desk on her way to the bed. "Motherfucker!" She swore out in pain before falling onto the bed and accidentally the blonde as well.

"Rose get off." Lissa gasped for air dramatically once Rose jumped on her.

"Shit, Lis when did you come?" Rose quickly rolled off her and grinned. She loved when they snuck into each other's room for some late night alone time.

"A few hours ago, you're a really heavy sleeper; luckily you're cuddly so you can live for another week." Lissa teased before leaning in to kiss Rose on the nose.

"I can live for another week huh?" She gave a small playful laugh before moving to pin the younger teen under her. "I think we forget who's stronger." She winked having no problem straddling the thin girl.

"Pfft, who needs strength when they can force their will on people? That's like bring a knife to a gun fight." Lissa laughed and thanks to knowing Rose's weak spots (sexual and non) she got the brunette under her. "Now who's in charge again?" Lissa smirked before her hands were sliding up Rose's tank.

"You, and because I got that right I get to live an addition week?" Rose tried leaning up to get a kiss only to have her head shoved back down by a finger on her forehead.

"Nope. It means that you have a bad ass girlfriend." Lissa leaned down and gave her a quick short kiss.

"Bad asses don't cut themselves…" Rose had too, Lissa looked hot when she was pissed.

"Rose I thought we both decided that was never to be brought up again?" Lissa didn't like it when Rose threw that back at her, she had a lot of dirt on Rose but no she couldn't bring that up that would be low, but did Rose care about throwing the whole cutting issue in her face, nope not at all.

"I'm just saying, badass' don't cut themselves, emos do." Rose could tell how pissed Lissa was and she looked so hot!

"Rose shut up before I leave you." Lissa narrowed her eyes and got off the brunette instead she was lying on her side with her back towards the girl.

"Liss…" Rose knew she took it too far, her plans always had a 50/50 chance of backfiring. The blonde ignored her.

"Liss, I'm sorry. Come on sweetie, you are so bad ass." She tried to move over and touch Lissa but she flinched away, Rose knew from the bond that Lissa was really upset with her. "Sweetie, I love you. I'll do whatever you want and I promise I won't bring it up again." She was really worried that Lissa would be mad for awhile.

Lissa did turn over, and she looked scary. "Rose." Her voice was as soft as velvet and as smooth as silk. "Close your eyes." The brunette did as she was told, Lissa touched her shoulder and traced her finger down her arm. Lissa didn't need to vocalize what she wanted someone to do once she had them under her full control like she did with Rose now, so with just a thought Rose jumped away from Lissa, making herself fall off the bed and started thrashing around, her mouth open as if she was screaming but no sound came out after a few minuets of that Lissa finally spoke again. "In ten seconds you are getting up and you won't remember any of that." Lissa was already back in the spot she was before compelling Rose by the time the brunette climbed back in bed.

"You okay baby?" Lissa asked her voice as sweet and concerned as ever.

"Yeah I think I just had a weird dream, I'm okay though, don't worry." Rose wrapped her arm around Lissa pulling her close. "I'm sorry I made fun of you, you just look so cute when you get angry."

Lissa smiled to herself before turning around and kissing Rose. "I know I do."

The two then proceeded to make out and then hands were wandering and there were gasps and screams. After an hour both girls had a thin layer of sweat and the sheets were very dishevelled.

"Make up sex is so great!" Rose grinned, her arm draped across the blonde.

"It is but don't you dare pick fights just for it." Lissa nuzzled into her wrapping her own arms around Rose.


	4. Real Love is never having to say goodbye

A/N: Okay so kind of overwhelmed by the love. Please read my other stories, the more love the faster the update. No promises on this one, I am very disappointed with the books kinda killed my muse. More Twilight bashing if you haven't guessed it by now I really hate this series and I read the first book and saw the movie so I did give it a chance no matter how bias I was when I started. Not passed through a beta so mind the mistakes. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen tell me. I might use them and of course give you credit. So I am no longer the only writer for this paring BUT I WAS THE FIRST I SHALL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE FIRST WRITER ON THIS SITE! BOW DOWN TO BE! Sorry….that was my insane side, she's trying to get Taylor Swift and Hayden Panettiere to marry her….if you can help Message me. That will get you updated more.

Now before you all kill me for the long note

**CHAPTER 2: Romance isn't dead, it's undead **

...

Rose was walking towards the building in question she couldn't feel Lissa through the bond but Lissa knew how to block Rose out so that could be it.

"Adrian I know you're following me. What if Lissa is a..." Rose couldn't say it; she refused to believe Lissa could be something so evil. "How do you plan to stop her from killing either of us?"

Adrian was stuck; he didn't know what he would do. "There's this legend I heard about. A Moroi said he healed a Strigoi, gave them back their soul, made them a Dhampir again, I'm sure it works for Moroi too." He figured he could heal Lissa make her see what she had.

"That's bullshit, if no one else saw it then it didn't happen." Rose snapped.

"So by that logic you and Lissa never had anything? Never kissed, never fucked?" Adrian knew that was low but oh well.

"Dimitri walked in on us, he saw us do both of those so it did happen and if two people are alone, are they ever truly alone?" She read that line in a book or something. Maybe it was Twilight...Edward couldn't get it up enough to be a man and blamed that or something

"Where is he anyways? I haven't seen him in awhile." Adrian knew all about the drama that happened because of Rose.

"I dunno I think he's been held up in his room, he should feel guilty about losing Lissa. It's his fault, and Kim's...and...guess that's it." Rose would never say she was at fault, she never had any say in what happened to her, she didn't have any reason to feel guilty yet she did. A part of her still screamed in the middle of the night calling out to Lissa. How could she have ever forgotten those things. She had no desire to talk to Dimitri, he lied to her about everything.

"I'll stay back and warn you if something bad is going to happen."Adrian pulled up to the side of the old building, he was going inside while Rose was going behind it.

"It's her and I trust her you didn't need to come." Rose snapped getting out of the car. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Wait for my text to tell you to go there okay." He was already walking away, they had a plan and he knew Rose wasn't going to follow it.

...

Lissa looked in a compact, her eyes were red again. She quickly put on a pair of Aviators to covered them. She saw Rose walking towards her and smirked.

"Rose!" She grinned her fangs shining in the street light. She went to meet her half-way and instantly wrapped the older girl in her arms.

"I knew it was you, I knew no matter what you'd be the same." She felt different but not by much.

"Oh I am Rose." She sighed as she kissed Rose's neck. "Come with me to my place." She smiled charmingly running as hand through Rose's hair.

"Okay." She thought she felt compulsion being used on her but she was just so happy to see Lissa she didn't care. She knew Adrian was close, she could smell him. _Better make this fast_ Lissa thought grinning.

Lissa grabbed Rose's hand and led her a few feet away where a car just pulled up. "Get in." Lissa ordered turning around to see Eddie and Adrian rush out of the building. Lissa blew them a kiss and winked before getting in the car and driving off.

Rose wrapped her arms around Lissa and started kissing her neck. "Why don't you come back to the dorm, Andre misses his mommy." Rose murmured moving her hands at the edge of Lissa's shirt.

"That's enough." The woman's voice from the front ordered. Lissa grabbed Rose's hands and gently moved the girl off her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked but before she got a answer Lissa bit her.

"Go to sleep Rose, I'll explain everything in the morning." Lissa's voice was like silk wrapping Rose up in a sweet embrace.

...

Christian was sitting on his bed watching tv with Andre on his lap. Adrian and Eddie left with Rose to make sure Lissa was okay, since she was suppose to be dead. Christian was flipping through the channels when he stopped on treehouse. It was a messed up show about some weird guy who talked to monsters.

"You like this show don't you little man?" Christian grinned. Playing with his son.

Eddie rushed into their bedroom. "Lissa is a Strigoi, she has Rose. We're getting Dimitri then going to get Rose back. Adrian is gonna try and heal Lissa. Don't wait up." Eddie gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, as well as baby Andre.

"Wait I can help." Christian didn't like the idea of Eddie rushing into a nest without any real backup.

"All you can do is kill them, we don't want to kill Lissa unless Adrian can't heal her. Plus you need to stay here and watch the baby."

"We can get a babysitter." He didn't like the idea of Eddie and Adrian running after a very dangerous Lissa. "You know how dangerous Lissa was before, now she's stronger and faster, you need me to be able to contain her at the very least, have you thought about what you'll do if she turned Rose?" He had to know if they were okay. How did they expect him to sit at when all the people he loved and cared about might not come back.

"It's too dangerous, if it was up to me I would be only going there with Dimitri but he disappeared and I gotta think Lissa killed him. She went after the person who torn her and Rose apart, who do you think she'll go after now that she had Rose? Adrian because he erased her from her mind, she wants revenge. She wants the years stolen from her back. She was insane before, now she's batshit crazy." Eddie didn't need to worry about Andre and Christian while he was trying to fight off Lissa.

"You know that batshit crazy girl is the mother of my child!" Christian didn't like people saying Lissa was crazy. She had a lot happen to her and dealt with it the best she could, unless they had the same thing happen to them they can't say anything.

"Thank God you're with me now." Eddie winked before giving him a quick kiss and leaving the two boys alone.

...

Rose found herself on a bed in a windowless room. She looked around and found that she had a tv, blu ray player, on suite bathroom, she didn't need anything really but she was wondering what happened. She remembered meeting Lissa outside, Lissa was wearing sunglasses, at night. She never did that before. Rose got up and tried to open the door to look around at the other places but couldn't get the door open. She went to the dresser and found it full of clothes, everything from Victoria Secret to plain tanks and jeans. On the mirror was a post it.

_Had to leave early, enjoy your room, _

_Maria thinks it best if you stay in the_

_room for now, for your safety. I love you. _

_-Lissa. _

Rose was pleased that Lissa was okay. She liked that her girlfriend wasn't dead but she didn't remember things too well, she knew Lissa was different but now how different. She knew she couldn't discover anything yet so she was just going to watch tv, wait for Lissa to come back and then get all her answers, and have some sweet sex with her girlfriend finally.

...

Lissa was grinning as she sped down the highway. She didn't die in the sun, at least when her green eyes were showing, she couldn't really control when her soul shown through but she knew that her darker side was stronger and always over powered her. She was very excited about what she planning to do. Once she saw the turn off she knew what was going to happen. She grinned turning down the lane and laughing like the Joker from Batman.

"I wonder if she'll be able to tell it's me." Lissa asked herself, well the soul part of herself.

"Of course she'll be able too. She fought people like us before, I bet you won't even get inside the door before she kills us." Lissa told herself looking smug, the quickly scowled. "Oh what do you know, you relied on other people to protect you." She muttered seeing the flashing lights from the police behind her. She pulled over with a shrugged and rolled down her window, taking off her sunglasses. "Shut up and let me do the talking." She glanced in the mirror and saw her red eyes. "You mean do all the killing?" Her green eyes flashed as the words left her mouth. "No, I don't want to fill up before we get to her." Her eyes stayed green as the cop walked up to her. She held up a finger and looked at him square in the eyes. "You will back to your car and forget all about this and eat a dozen doughnuts." With that the cop left and she was laughing as she sped off again.

"What no lecture about compelling people to do my bidding? Guess you can't without being a hypocrite." Lissa loved the conversations she had with herself. She always won. Plus good Lissa was scared of her, as she should be.

"Can't wait to fuck Rose after this." Evil/Bad/Strigoi Lissa, she hadn't decided on a name yet. She just knew she was funny in a Saw kind of way.

"You are not touching Rose. She's my girlfriend not yours. It's bad enough you killed Dimitri you're not touching Rose." Good Lissa wasn't going to sit back and watch everyone she cared about be killed by the monster inside her body.

...

Dimitri could smell Rose. He wanted her, if nothing else because Lissa didn't want him too. He was stronger, faster, better. He could feel it. He tried to open the door but it wasn't opening, he tried everything even breaking it down but alas he couldn't. To make matters worse he could hear Rose on the other side watching tv and thinking out loud, at least he thought she was thinking out loud.

"Roza, let me in." He tried to sound charming and dreamy. The teen ignored him and flipped through the channels.

"Rose! Let me in!" He didn't understand why he had to ask twice, Rose didn't know he was awakened, unless Lissa awakened her, but he would be able to spell the difference.

Rose on the other hand was texting Adrian who wouldn't leave her alone.

**Where are you? -A**

**With Lissa –R**

**Location wise smartass –A**

**Not sure, not worried leave me alone –R**

**Is she a Strigoi? –A**

**OF COURSE NOT! –R**

**You sure? –A**

**No, don't remember seeing her. –R**

**As soon as you know where you are tell me –A**

**Fine...buzzkill –A**


	5. Killing Time and other things

**A/N: Okay people this is messed. I know I haven't updated...for months until like the last two...but you know what. No love no updates. I finally have my muse back. Thank you English Proff who sounds and acts like Ellen. So at least 9 reviews (we had like 20 for one for the prequel to this so 9 or no chapter. Yeah pulling that card. I apologise for the bad fight scene. Or if I get a few reviews I might be able to go weekly updates or bi weekly if they're a bit longer. Normal chapter is roughly 5 pages on Word. Also not everyone is gay. Or going gay. Christian and Eddie will break up soon I just feel bad for them cos where's their love? After April 20****th**** I will have time for weekly updates then for sure.**

Lissa stopped the speeding car without as much as a squeal. She didn't turn the car off just shoved it in park before she went to the small house she stopped because of. She made sure her eyes were covered, not red, she needed to control that better. She was smiling, keeping her fangs hidden with a smiled she practiced since she could remember.

She walked up to the door; she once thought she could consider a home away from home and rung the bell, her hand running through her hair absently.

Within seconds the door swung open a once beautiful woman with a scar on her cheek was smiling at her.

"Lissa this is a surprise, is Christian or Andre with you?" Tasha Ozera asked looking at the blonde; she had been busy lately with work so she hadn't had a chance to see her grand-nephew yet.

"No, this was a surprise visit otherwise I'd bring Andre with me." She smiled; clearly Tasha didn't know she was different.

"Well come on, no point in standing in the door." Tasha moved for Lissa to come in and once she shut the door behind her Lissa pinned her by her neck to the door. She flicked the sunglasses on top of her head and laughed.

"How did you not know?" She knew Tasha was pissed, she was tricked. She taught people how to fight, knew offensive spells and yet she still let her guard down. Lissa never came without Christian and she would've brought Andre no matter what. Unless she killed them both already.

Tasha refused to do banter during a fight. She watched Lissa's hand engulf in flames and drop her instead.

"That hurt bitch." Lissa shook her hand and the fire was out. She knew Tasha would be a challenge, she thought about waiting until she had Rose but she didn't need her. She wanted the challenge. Not only would it destroy Christian but it would show to everyone that she could take out a fire user like that.

Tasha was good, if Lissa was a tad slower she would've been killed, but she knew what made her more powerful, she killed three air users before she came as warm up.

Even though Tasha refused to banter with her, Lissa kept it up.

"Just think you'll die in five minutes." Lissa caught Tasha by her neck and slammed her into the floor. She took her thumbs and jabbed them into Tasha's eyes painfully blinding the fire user.

Lissa licked her fingers clean of Tasha's blood as she sent flames out trying to kill Lissa.

"Hard to kill what you can't see huh?" She laughed popping into the kitchen to grab a rolling pin and threw it down the hall to throw off Tasha, which of course worked.

As Tasha carefully headed down the hall following the sound, sending random flames along the way, setting her house on fire. Lissa snuck up behind her and punched her hand through her body grabbing her heart out.

"You lose." She watched the fire user fall before meeting on her the floor to drain every last drop from her.

...

Rose woke up alone in bed yet again; Lissa had better not make a habit of leaving her. She did see she had a text message from the blonde saying that she should be home very soon and had a present for her. She also happily noticed that Dimitri had left which was a lovely thought.

"Lissa isn't different, I just forgot what she was like before the accident, she's just growing as a person and putting the bad behind her..." Rose thought out loud trying to convince herself about her girlfriend's change.

...

Christian was still surprised by how much Andre slept yet it seemed like so little, he was always tired and Andre was so cranky, it was kind of clear that he needed help and more clear the Andre missed his mommy, rightfully so since he had to go right from breast milk to formula.

Eddie was heading back trying to find a few people to help with the hunt trying to find the right way to explain how Lissa Dragomir the sweet girl most of them new, might be the world's biggest serial killer right now because Adrian messed with her mind and on top of it she might be a Strigoi.

Christian was almost one hundred percent positive that she's was a Strigoi having seen a few and it sounded like that's what happened, so now he was ready to kill her if she tried to come near Andre. He didn't want to and was repeating she isn't Lissa over and over again in his head but really wasn't looking forward to having to tell Andre someday that Daddy burned Mommy because she became evil because Aunt Rose was too busy beating the shit out of one on mommy's ex girlfriends.

He heard Andre crying letting his father know he was awake and unimpressed that he was not picked up yet.

"I swear I hear your mother's high maintenance in your crying." He picked the little blonde baby up. "Let's go little man."

…

Lissa opened the door to Rose's room and noticed the girl was fast asleep and smiled. She jumped up on the bed and keep bouncing.

"Wake up Rose! Wake up!" She saw the older girl turn around and landed on her knees after her final jump. "Hey cutie, missed me?" The blonde grinned before straddling the dhampir.

"Of course I missed you. I always miss you, even if you're just sleeping next to me." She reached out with the full intention of pulling Lissa to her, only to have the blonde lean back out of reach.

"No touching unless I say so Hathaway." Lissa playfully scolded her leaning down the give her a quick chaste kiss.

"Is this a new game?" Rose didn't mind aggressive Lissa, she liked aggressive Lissa, but if there were going to be new rules, she wanted a heads up.

"Yes and no, because this game doesn't end." Lissa threw off the jacket she was wearing unaware of the blood staining her shirt, or the cuts and burn marks on it from her fight earlier that day.

"What happened to you?" Rose was starting to get really worried, like maybe she should call Adrian back, as for help.

"Just got into a little fight, but it's fine, see I'm okay. Still as hot as ever. Just like you." Lissa went to kiss her even deeper.

"How did you get in a fight?" Rose clearly wasn't going to let this past. Lissa had to close her eyes for a moment to stop herself from snapping and possibly showing her red eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I said it's fine and taken care of. If you aren't up for some hot loving we can do something else. Something quite, that doesn't involve being asked questions." She was already off the older girl and changing her clothes.

"Fine, let's just watch a movie or something then." Rose didn't want to drop the subject but she didn't want to start an argument either.

"Great, here's the remote, pick something good on Netflix." There was still the old Lissa which just wanted to cuddle into Rose and watch a movie, yet the more dominate side of her was thinking about how Rose tasted and how fun it would be hitting the town together both immortal.

Even as they watched the movie Lissa couldn't stop thinking about how with Rose at her side they would be unstoppable. She glanced at Rose and wasn't sure if she was awake or not. She was stroking Rose's hair as she whispered into her ear. "Potest vivere aeternum. Iusto nobis nemo. Nos potest regere super eos cum ferrea primum, vivunt die ad die in potentia, sunt intelligitur etiam post dolorem et praecepta nos agaisnt nobis." ((We can live forever. Just us, no one else. We can rule over them with an iron first, live day to day in power, we were meant too after all the pain and rules we had against us.))

"What language is that?" Rose yawned, she liked these lazy days.

"Latin, I'll teach it to you soon." She always knew some Latin, it was hard not too but for some reason after being awoken she knew even more.

"Cool, we can have our own secrete language when we go back to the others. I know Andre misses you like crazy." Rose rolled over so her head was resting on the blonde's chest and was even listening to her heartbeat, an act she was always fond of doing.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I know it's too late and everything but I'm not ready. He'll be better off without me. Christian can handle him. He can do stuff for him that I can't." Lissa didn't want to talk about her son. She can't discuss it without losing her temper. "I don't think I can face them, at least anytime soon." She wanted this conversation to end because she knew she couldn't hold her anger in, the anger she felt whenever she thought of them.

"What are you talking about? You seemed so excited before, you are a great mom." Rose was leaning up on her elbows trying to brush a strand of hair away from Lissa's face but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

"No I'm not. I was horrible, I am horrible. He's such a good baby, I don't deserve him." She said, Rose could tell she was holding back tears from her voice alone. "Mom would've loved him, she wouldn't put him down. Dad would be bringing all his friends home to brag about how much Andre was like him, or grandpa." She shifted a bit and let out a breath. "I'm done talking about this."

"Okay…I miss us watching tv together. You're not gonna leave me alone for a long time again right?" Rose knew something was off but she wasn't going to do anything about it until she was sure.

"I'm all yours for as long as you want me." She growled shifting to straddle the older girl. "Speaking of, I want you now." Rose didn't know what to do or say, she loved Lissa like this but at the same time, it wasn't her Lissa. It wasn't her sweet kind Lissa. It was the Royal Lissa, the school's bitch who took command over anything and everyone. She gave up and gave in letting herself get lost in the feeling of having Lissa with her.

…

Christian was trying to get a hold of his aunt to see when a good time to come visit was.

"Adrian have you forgotten to tell us about any messages again?" He asked the boy currently on his couch in his boxers picking chips off her stomach to eat.

"No why?" At least it sounded familiar to that to Christian.

"I can't get a hold of my aunt, she doesn't usually go this long without calling and I haven't warned her yet about Lissa." He knew his aunt could take care of herself but she should at least have a warning just in case, but he really didn't think Lissa would do that.

Later that day there was a knock at the door, Eddie opened it and signed for the package the Fed Ex guy was holding. "Must be important it was rushed said it had to be here in less than a day."

"I don't think we sent for it. Thanks though." With that Eddie brought it into the living room and grabbed a knife to open it.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed he couldn't take his eyes away and yet he felt sick and wanted to burn the image from his sight.

Christian ran out leaving Andre in his play pen and saw the box. His aunt's served head a horrible look on her face.

Christian ran to the sink to throw up tears pouring down his face.

"It couldn't have been her, she loved her." Eddie couldn't see Lissa doing that.

"This isn't Lissa Eddie, Lissa is dead. And the monster that's in her body needs to die, like now! She's going after people Lissa cared about, how much longer until she comes here for us? Maybe she already did, when was the last time you saw Dimitri? What if she killed him?" Christian was scared for Andre, he was also nervous about what was wrong with Rose.

"I'll make a few calls, since if we can't fix this, she healed Dimitri and turned him back once, Adrian could do the same for her."

…

Rose was limping as she checked herself over in the mirror; there wasn't a way to hide of cover the giant bite mark on her neck that Lissa left. That wasn't the first time they had rough sex, but it was the first that Lissa was so rough and aggressive.

"Ready for round two Hathaway?" Lissa grinned from her spot in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Round two? You want to go again?" Rose didn't think she could handle a second round.

"Uh huh." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and licked the bite mark. "I swear after every new bite you get more delicious." She murmured into her neck.

"Yeah? No bite this time though okay? I don't want to be too high to enjoy it."

"Fine, I won't bite you again for another few days." Lissa turned her around. "Now come back to bed so we can start round two."

"Fine but not so rough, I would like to be able to walk again in the near future." Rose got in before Lissa caught her mouth in a powerful and deep kiss, her hands grabbing any part of Rose that they could before the pair fell onto the bed and their tongues fought for control over the other's while Rose's hands were busy in Lissa's hair grabbing fistfuls and tugging.


End file.
